Even Golden Boys Tarnish
by Dancing On Raindrops
Summary: Harry Potter didn't beat Voldemort, but he didn't die, either. Potter's vengeful and has the tools he needs now. What happens when you tick off The Boy Who Lived Again- And Failed To Defeat Voldemort? This WILL be GW/HG, but that's a subplot. RW/? HP/none
1. Overture

**Disclaimer: **_though I may be battered and worn and brown, I've never ever left you down. Though it's a pity I must say, that this silly author writes all day. Writes all day- or mostly night, and still, JK Rowling owns the rights. -The Sorting Hat._

* * *

The dim candles flickered, reducing the low lighting in the room even further. The stubs of wax hissed and finally died. A shutter banged open, allowing the summer wind into the room. Outside, a dog howled, cats fought, and somewhere, underneath all these sounds, the whisper of a snake was heard. –

Outside of the locked door to the room, a cat sat, watching everything with dark brown eyes. It stood up and began to walk, moving down the hall and through an open door. _MREEEAOOWWWW! _The cat jumped at a large white shape. A moment later, a white owl perched on the door and laughed at an eighteen-year-old girl with wavy honey-brown hair.

* * *

**A/N:** I have taken the liberty of starting off with a small introduction.  
The pairings won't be announced, but if you would like to know, feel free to ask.  
This is my new account, I was originally here under the name BethanyAmber, but long since changed my email, forgot my password, and left this story to rot. Struck by inspiration (akin to getting hit by lightning, but much less impressive to talk about), I dug it up and am attempting to finish it, though I've changed it greatly. Feel free to find it, it's called Twisted Future. And be warned, they're nothing alike anymore.


	2. This Is How We Dance

**Disclamer**_: I was old, I lived in a zoo, but I knew the same thing as you: I'm stuck in a cage, and I'm just allowed to play, with the characters JKR put on the page.  
_(I do not claim to own the harry potter universe, characters or ideas, though I can think of a few characters I wouldn't mind coming to life and being my friends.)

"HEDWIG!"

The snowy owl hooted and clacked her beak at the girl, whose name was Hermione.

"Hedwig, get down here right now!" The owl hooted defiantly and flew over the girls' head and into the hallway. She soared through another door and out an open window. The girl shook her head and sat on a chair, Summoning a book to her hand.

In the basement, a gangly, red-haired boy commanded pencils, flying them in formation. From the basement, a spider crawled its way to a large room filled with smoke and strange fumes. In the midst of the confusion, a greasy-haired man scribbled in a small notebook, stopping occasionally to stir an odd-colored potion.

A pair of bright green eyes snapped open. A tall, thin frame stood up and stretched.

"Lumos", it whispered, and a subdued light filled the room. Turning, the figure looked in a mirror. A thin, steel-eyed face looked out from under an unruly head of black hair. He reached up to touch the scar on his forehead. The thin lightning bolt was a permanent reminder of his duty, and of the fact that love is stronger by far than any curse. Sighing, he looked down at the snake curled around a leg of the chair he had been sitting in

_: Come, Lestolth. We must go.:_

Slowly, the deep green snake uncurled and looked at the boy with a silver eye.

_:. As you say, speech-friend:_

The young man walked to the door and unlocked it with a word, then strode through and up a flight of steps. He entered a door and stared at the pictures on the wall. From Minister Scrimgeour and Dumbledore to Susan Bones, Professor Trelawney and Blaise Zambini, a wall of faces stared back at him. Some laughing, some saddened, and some apathetic, they all were motionless, staring back at him with enigmatic expressions.

Harry's eyes grew harder as he stared at the faces, at all those portraits of every person close to him killed in this war with Voldemort. And Potter hadn't been able to stop it.

"Hear this, Tom Riddle- your time is coming, and with it, the sunrise, and my time!" At the foot of the steps, Lestolth shuddered as best a snake can- the low whisper boded no good for her master or his friends. Harry clenched a stiff right hand into a fist and slammed it into the wall, remembering the night he was finally bested.

Downstairs, at the sound of plaster cracking, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Severius Snape all jumped. Snape cursed as he rocked a simmering violet potion, Ginny and Hermione ran into each other, and Ron's pencils hit a spider web and roused a spider. Yelling he darted for the steps as the others ran into the hall- from different directions. At the foot of the steps they were intercepted by Lestolth- she barred the steps, letting no one pass. The four exchanged glances and settled down for a wait. They weren't disappointed. An hour later, the serpent slid to one side and the thin boy stalked down the steps. He narrowed his eyes, irate at their waiting.

"Harry!" Hermione looked distraught, her eyes large.  
"I'm fine." Harry hid his still-clenched, stiff hand behind his back, knowing they expected it to be fully functional. "I'm just on my way to get something to eat, and to train some more."

Hermione looked skeptical, but shrugged before hauling Ron down the hall, saying something about productive uses of time. Ginny followed a bit more slowly, giving Harry a measuring look- as if to say _this isn't over._

Making as if to move down the hall also, Harry brushed by Snape, only to be stopped by a grip on his shoulder.  
"So I see you've decided to return to acting like your father?" he drawled, an eyebrow raised.  
Harry shook himself out of the grip and returned the look with a level one of his own.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about."  
"Your hand, Potter. Let me see it."  
"It's fine. Just a little stiff. I'm assuming I just need to continue my training and remember to use it."  
"…it's more than that, Potter. You must _want_ to use it, must want to overcome the residue of whatever was cast upon it. Merely using it is nothing- intent is everything."  
Harry smirked but quickly returned his face to a studious expression.  
"I understand, sir." Snape shook his head and stepped back, a slight grin on his face as he watched Harry fight the impulse to Severus's last statement into a lewd comment. Turning,

Snape nodded farewell to Harry, returning to his spilled potion.

Snatching a bite to eat and filling a small flask with firewhisky, Harry collected Lestolth, draping her around his shoulders, and left the old Riddle house.

Far away, on the isle of Azkaban, Lord Voldemort held his court. The old jail on Isle Azkaban was no more- now it was Castle Azkaban, the new home of the Death Eaters and their Lord. Outside, on the rest of the huge island was where the rest of his army stayed.

"Lucious, has the Dragon Ambassador arrived yet?"

"No, my Lord." the tall, pale man replied, bowing. Somewhere, from the front of the castle, a gong rang.

"Excuse me, milord. I believe that should be the ambassador."  
Lucious Malfoy bowed and scurried from the presence of his master like a white rat. Voldemort's noseless face grinned as he reclined in his chair. Power was indeed a wonderful thing.

Tahlkiss Firedancer strode into Castle Azkaban, brushing past the pathetic guards. His neck-spikes up and his cape billowing in a very Snape-like manner, he was halfway down the main entry corridor when Lucious Malfoy caught him.

"Honored Ambassador, I am at your disposal. My Lord wishes to speak with you in the…" his voice cut off as Tahlkiss opened the door to where the Dark Lord waited and glared at him.

"Next time I need someone to babble on and on, I'll be sure to call you. Now get out of my sight, mortal vermin!"

He whirled and entered the room, slamming the door on a disgruntled and thoroughly annoyed Malfoy, Sr.

"Greetings, Tahlkiss. I trust that you know of the reason I called you here? No? As you know, I have successfully, taken control of the world- the muggle and the Wizarding, but I am not, contrary to what some think, all powerful. I need allies. And the most obvious choice would be the incredibly powerful Draconian race. You, Wizard and Dragon, and your kin, the Dragons, are the most powerful races upon this earth, and I request your alliance."

Tahlkiss looked appraisingly at Voldemort, then turned and walked out the door, contempt written on every feature of his face. Like rats, Death Eaters appeared and began blasting curses at him, but he merely held up a scaly, clawed hand and the curses 'bounced' off of the air around him, eliciting screams of pain as _Crucio_ curses rebounded upon the casters. Tahlkiss swept through the mass of writhing bodies and out the doors. Just outside, Voldemort Apparated before him, looking furious, but before he could say a word, the Draconian ripped off his cloak and extended his wings. Powering into the sky, he looked down and grinned maliciously. To bad for Malfoy, Sr. As Lucious snuck out the door, the Draconian's parting gift caught him full on. He was enveloped in searing black flames that ate away his skin, devouring him before he realized that he knew how to conjure water. The blaze was soon extinguished, but the Death Eaters' appearance would never be the same. Tahlkiss roared, just to see the huddle that was Lucious cower, and, tiring of this game, he soared off to find…someone who would be…useful to him.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to do my best to update often, but the best way for that to happen is for reminders that I have a story to show up in my Inbox! R&R, please :)  
Don't worry, won't be Snape/Harry.


	3. Select Your Partners

**Disclaimer: **_All these rhymes will wear on your mind, but first let me remind you: Harry Potter isn't mine._Harry Potter uncapped his flask of Firewhisky and took a sip before lighting up a muggle cigarette

* * *

Harry Potter uncapped his flask of Firewhisky and took a sip before lighting up a muggle cigarette. From his rockside perch on the side of a hill far away from the back door of Riddle Manor, Harry stared into the sunrise, his flint-green eyes softening for a few rare moments as he remembered the Final Battle.

**Like a great dance, everyone had a partner, but this was no ballroom, nor a party. Light was provided by a thousand spells of a hundred colors, and for music the shouts of the injured, laughter of the victorious, and screams of the poor unfortunates at the wrong end of a **_**Crucio **_**curse. And in the center, beneath a moon so low it seemd touchable, Harry Potter fought his way through to the one person he hated with all his soul.**

Lestolth raised her dark head and licked her master's hand. He shook his head, opening his eyes and taking a drag of his cigarette, but turning West in time to see what the serpent had- a large, winged shape coming towards him.

Tahlkiss Firedancer saw his target long before it saw him. _Good…he is still safe…_ Landing a safe ways away, the Draconian walked a bit up the hill before calling out.

"Harry Potter!" Harry raised an eyebrow, and replied with no small trace of contempt in his voice. "What's it to you?" Tahlkiss felt an intrusion in his mind and knew that the young man was looking for his name and intent. A moment later he was alone in his mind again.

"Tahlkiss Firedacer, are you? Fresh come from Lord Volide, too! Well, look at this." Tahlkiss narrowed his already narrow eyes, disdain rolling off him in waves.

"Potter, it'ss time you look beyond your own pride and trust in your training and realize that you can't do everything on your own. As you found out once already, you are not strong enough on your own."

Eyebrow raised, Harry smirked and laughed, taking a swig from his firewhisky.

"What can you tell me that would be important? What on earth would I possibly need from you?"

"What if I told you that, if you were to storm Castle Azkaban and attempt again to destroy Lord Voldemort," Harry realized with a note of interest that the lizard-man had no problem saying 'Voldemort'.

"What if I told you that you would have the full backing and power of the Draconians and Dragons behind you?"

Harry laughed- a full, teary-eye side-aching laugh. Lesolth rose up, hissing threats to Firedancer, promising death a hundred different ways, blaming him for Harry's abnormal behavior.

"Seriously…Tahlkiss? Why? Why do you lead the last of your race to extinction under the banner of my name?" absently flexing his stiffened right hand, he took another drag of his cigarette as his smile disappeared as quickly as it came. "I never took you for the kind of warrior to lead his people to death, even for the name of the Light."

Amused, Tahlkiss examined his claws, cleaning them as a bored human would.

"Harry Potter…The Boy Who…what? What are you now? You still live, but you hide like a dog. Is it that you don't want the world to know what happened that day of the Final Battle? The day Hogwarts fell? Harry, Harry, you're wiser than that. This could be mutually beneficial."

Potter fixed the draconian with a steely look. "What do you want? Say I go along with this? What do you want out of it, and what shall be in it for me? How do we rebuild this world from the ashes of Azkaban…to our liking?"

A laugh that showed too many teeth and a forked tongue met his razor-tipped query.

"How shall we indeed? Potter, there is much in this world that can be done. Ally with me, and we march under your banner- how many more will come then? And then, when we rebuild this world, we build it together. We will be heroes: after the war, what we want will happen. They will see us as Gods, as Saviors. Writing history to fit our whim, _that_ is what is in it for you; what I want out of it."

Taking a the last drag from his cigarette before throwing it aside, Harry offered his flask to Talhkiss.

"A toast, and an Unbreakable Vow upon the cementing of this partnership, Firedancer."

"Very well. To the future we will create."

**The most perfect dance never bested this ballet, as Harry Potter found the man he hated with all his heart. Almost as a fencer begins a duel, the two inclined their heads to the other before the world turned a hundred colors in their eyes.**

"Snape!" Harry paced back and forth in the main entrance hall to the Riddle house, just before the stairs. "Snape!"

The man in question opened a door further down the hall and glanced to his left, to Harry.

"What _do_ you need, Potter?"

"Sir, we're going to war."

Cynical laugh, characteristic sneer, and…silence.

"Potter, have you gone out of your bloody mind?"

"Perhaps. Who knows. Maybe I've finally found it. This morning I was visited by a certain Talhkiss Firedancer." Harry ignored Snape's suddenly ashen face and continued. "We've come to an agreement of sorts, and I've found a new way to see. It's time to stop cowering and training: we're not getting an younger, and He's not getting any older."

"Talhkiss Firedancer? Harry…do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into? He's the Dragon Ambassador, the Warlord of Ireland, and a hundred more things. He's Draconian, for Merlin's sake. What made you think you could make a deal with him?"

"The question, my dear Severus, is what would make me think I _couldn't _make a deal with him." Harry raised an eyebrow and examined his nails, unconsciously mimicking Talhkiss. "He's the serpent offering the Fruit of Knowledge, but this time I know not to leave the Garden without tasting the rest of the trees. To deny would be foolishness, to agree would be reckless, and to put it off would be weakness. Admitting to any would be madness, but to agree is our best chance to survive and come out on top, to build our world how we like."

Snape sighed. "You _have_ lost your mind, haven't you? I suppose you'll need me to stay around, won't you?"

"As if you'd leave?" Harry's grin took the bite off the words, and was infectious. "Come on, let's get this ordered out before we talk to the others."

"So, what if we use Hogwarts? It's been abandoned for what, a year? The ghosts will still be there, and the magic should work if we key the wards to someone who will be staying there often, so why not?" Hermione pushed her hair behind her ear and tapped the map in front of her the end of her quill. "Once we reactivate the wards it'll be back in working order, the lodestones never quit. The only problem is how to clean…" she tapped her teeth with the quill, looking pensive.

"…Hermione, how the bloody hell do you know all this?"

"Ron, have you _ever_ read Hogwarts, A History?"

"You know Ron; you did walk into that one." Ginny giggled and pushed a piece of parchment to the middle of the table. "Here's a list of everyone I figure we can contact about reviving Hogwarts."

"Do we still want to call it Hogwarts? It's not a school anymore…" Ron's voice trailed off.

"Weasley, until further notice, it is Hogwarts. In the past it was used as a fortress, and I do not see why this is an exception." Snape's signature drawl brought a flush to Ron's face that matched his hair.

"Hogsmead's gone, right? So we can expand to the surrounding areas, if we have to. Or more, Hogwarts can." Brow furrowed, Harry chewed on his lip, unaware of what had just transpired around him. "The lake…if the squid still lives there perhaps we could have a good guardian. And the dragons would cover the air, and perhaps sending emissaries to centaurs…? Or planting Occamy nests? And Roonspoors? I'll see if I can bargin…"

"Well, right now we need to contact people. All this dreaming is find and dandy if we can't get anyone else to come. I'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and mail out letters- there's too many for Hedwig to carry."

"I'm afraid, Miss Weasley, if you were to venture into Diagon Alley alone it would raise suspicion…I will go. I do trust you've devised a way to properly protect and code each parchment?" Frowning, Ginny shook her head at Snape.

"I haven't figured that out yet, sir…"

"Just get them written. I'll take care of it and Snape can send them out."

"That sounds satisfactory, Miss Granger…I expect results within the week."

"Merlin, it sounds like we're back in school!" Ron 'whispered' to Hermione in a loud voice, unaware that everyone else- and probably in Little Hangleton- could hear him.

**Did it feel like this to die? To know everything is perfect, everything is concentrated in the spells you send, the spells you send in attempt to make your opponent feel the same way? Harry felt like he could dance like this forever, but knew he couldn't. His opponent was older, smarter, wiser…but Harry was quicker, Harry hated more. Somehow, Harry hated more. He was cold, he was vicious. Harry Potter had a reason to die and even more reasons to kill.**

_Dear Minerva,_

_My apologies for being so lax in keeping up our correspondence, I must admit life has caught up with- and passed me- rather suddenly in the past years, but that is a poor excuse for letting our friendship fall to the side. However, if you would forgive me long enough for a beer at my current residence, you are more than welcome to arrive at any time within the week. I'm sure you'll remember where it all began._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

Minerva McGonagall smiled her trademark half-smile at Snape's letter before folding it up and glancing at her clock. His enigmatic last line could only refer- for them- to Hogwarts, or, Merlin forbid, the old Riddle place. Knowing Severus, he and whoever was with him was in Little Hangleton. With a brisk wave of her wand and a small sigh, Minerva McGonagall prepared to visit Severus Snape.

"Sna-I mean, sir, do we even have enough food to sustain all those people you owled? We don't have any house elves, either, since Hermione would have our heads. So what are you planning on doing when suddenly twenty-odd people show their faces in an abandoned old house?" As she finished that statement, Ginny realized just how impertinent she sounded, and covered her mouth. "I'm sorry sir; I didn't mean it like that!"

Severus hid a snicker- a very un-Snape-like thing, had it escaped, and instead raised an eyebrow. "Just don't let it happen again, Miss Weasley. And you would be surprised as to what this old house could do." Ginny raised an eyebrow. "...everyone coming is a grown adult and knows how to cook and shop. You won't have to worry about feeding them. Do you really think me that thoughtless to not ay attention to that detail?" Ginny flushed furiously- 'rather like her brother the other night…must be a family trait,' Snape thought idly, and shook her head.

"I…I wasn't thinking, sir. I'll leave you be now and go see how Harry's doing in the basement." Snape smirked, hiding a laugh, as Ginny fairly bolted down the hall. 'Two years…two years and I still have them jumping.' Proud of himself, Snape allowed himself a grin as he returned to the potion bubbling in the other room.

_Dear Nymphadora,_

_I'm sure you're quite eager to hear from me, and the sarcasm is intended. It has been two years- and I hope they have been peaceful for you and your husband. My best wishes to the both of you, but I do request your company within the week. I'm residing in the most memorable place- one of the two most important of our the past we three had together. I have faith in your ability to find your way here, as I find myself unable to give directions from your unknown location. I hope to see you both within the week._

_With high expectations,_

_Severus Snape_

"Damn him!" Tonks threw the letter down and stomped a foot, her hair turning brilliant orange. Remus peered around the corner, a book in hand.

"Do I want to ask?"

"…Severus. He wants us to meet him at the Riddle house within the week." Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't like him any more than you do, but we probably should go. He wouldn't bother us if it wasn't important…or didn't involve Harry."

"…fine. We're leaving tomorrow morning." Remus once again raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment, more than content to leave his wife until she was in a better mood.

**A curse for curse, shield for shield, jinx and hex followed by another curse, and on Harry's part, the violent bloody red of **_**Crucio**_**. There was no end to Harry's hate, or to his opponent's patience, his opponent's quiet malice. But no amount of deadly quiet, of malicious patience, was match for the silent sword of poison-green light that left Harry's wand. As the spells from the foe-partner? wand suddenly ended, Harry could not help but laugh, for his dance-partner's newfound style was, quite simply, not enough.**

* * *

A/N: R&R, please. And this is not the Golden Boy you've all come to love. This is the Golden Boy I've enjoyed warping. Don't blame me, Dumbledore and Voldie-mold started it.


	4. This Maneuver Is Not Impossible

**Disclaimer:** _I hate to break it to you, but I'm just me, not JKRowling too.  


* * *

_ In the grounds behind Riddle Manor, Harry Potter met the rising sun with a volley of silent spells. Covered in a sheen of now golden sweat, his shirt forgotten on the ground, Harry proceeded to destroy the targets moving and re-spawning on the grass. Oblivious to Ron coming from the back door to join him, Harry moved seamlessly into a well-practiced routine comprised of combined martial arts disciplines. Soundlessly, Ron took his place a few yards behind Harry, and facing the other way, began his own morning practice. Catching a glance out of the window, Hermione smiled slightly as she saw the two, so different from when she first saw them almost nine years ago. No longer gangly, Ron had filled out. Still tall, but now he was toned and tanned, while Harry's shoulders had broadened, giving him the illusion of height.

Wiping sweat from his forehead, Harry shook his head and glanced at Ron. His friend's newfound determination had lasted almost two years, and for that, everyone was grateful. Throwing himself into wandwork, memorizing spells and physical training, his fervor was only matched by Harry- who personally thought this was partially fueled by a desire to prove his usefulness. Absentmindedly stretching, Harry didn't notice Ron finishing his forms, much less the girls slipping out the back door. Then again, he was often oblivious to what was right under his nose and not in battle.

Ginny closed the back door behind Hermione, careful not to make an undue amount of noise. Because of their differing talents, the girls had a different morning routine, finely tuned to their expertise. While the Harry and Ron were offensively and defensively talented, Hermione and Ginny found their skills lying elsewhere. Shucking off her robes, Ginny joined Harry in his stretches.

Carefully averting her eyes from the trio warming up, Hermione also removed her outer robe, grateful for her old sweatpants and A-shirt- morning training would be hellish in robes. Catching glimpses of the others from the corner of her eye, she couldn't help but note how graceful, how quietly dangerous…Shaking her head slightly, Hermione dove into her morning exercises, beginning with basic stretches before switching to a light-footed offensive routine.

From a window carefully enchanted to appear grimy and cracked, Severus Snape watched his young charges prepare for the day. Since assuming almost a…fatherly role in this strange household, he had grown to notice things that Harry and Ron often missed. Allowing himself a smirk, Snape turned from the window to prepare for a council of war.

* * *

"Severus, what was he thinking? The boy must be out of his mind!"

"Minerva, I assure you, I thought the same thing…Oh, here he comes. Why don't you ask him yourself?" Thoroughly satisfied with his successful sidestep, Severus watched the interaction with no small amusement.

"Well, you see, Minerva, being put between sitting here, rotting my life away with cigarettes that don't affect me and liquor that runs out…" Minerva glared at him so fiercely for a moment Harry was reminded of school. Catching himself, he carried on with only the slightest pause. "and at the very least going to my death- and taking someone with me- I must say, the choice isn't very hard, is it?" Here the cocky young man grinned, but it was just a shadow of his old smile, and when it reached his eyes, they chilled Minerva to her core.

"Mister Potter! I assure you that I am not going to condone your recent behavior, Professor or not!" McGonagall's voice had risen and with it, the intensity of her glare. "However, you are an adult, and according to Severus, you have something you wanted to speak to me about?" Harry repressed a smile, instead inclining his head respectfully.

"If you would follow me?" Turning on his heel, Harry headed towards the meeting room. Catching a glimpse of his eyes, Snape held back a shudder, for they were like an ocean stomr- wild, green and deadly.  


* * *

Outside, oblivious to the company that had just arrived, Hermione and Ginny began their sparring routine before slipping into their morning run. Playfully pushing the other to go faster, they quickly covered several miles before finding themselves back in the spacious lawn behind the Riddle house. Stretching, Hermione reveled in the feeling of being alive, but was quickly jolted back to reality when Ginny began stretching before her, to better talk.

"So I was reading this book Snape brought back, about battle healing, and I figured you might want to take a look at it. It's good, but I'd still rather learn hands on." Ginny laughed, shaking her hair out of her face. Hiding a grin, Ginny leaned forward to touch her toes, watching Hermione's face light up.

"Oh! I was wondering what you were reading the other day. Sure, I'd love to look at it…" Hermione's voice trailed off as she bit her lip, apparently trying to work a kink out of her upper leg.

"You okay?" Ginny looked concerned, peering intently at the slightly pained expression in Hermione's face.

"Um…yeah. I'll be okay." Hermione shook her head and concentrated on her leg. "At worst, it's just a strain. I'll just be careful when dueling today."

The idea of dueling seemed to perk Ginny up, and she looked away from Hermione to the sky.

"I wonder if we can pull this off. Like…is it even possible?" Her voice was quiet, but Hermione heard it.

"Does that even matter anymore? We've been alongside Harry so long the impossible is the norm. And…if we fail, I suppose it's better than never trying, no? But this time, there won't be anyone to write glorious stories and ballads about us…just us, disappearing." Hermione's voice softened on the last sentence till it was a bit more than a whisper. Upon hearing it, Ginny leaped up and shook her head.

"What way is that to think? Come on, we should work on our spells." But secretly, as she helped Hermione to her feet, Ginny couldn't help but wonder if the older girl was right.

* * *

­­A/N: I'm in Florida, stuck here for a few days cause of a hurricane, so if I don't lose power I'll be updating regularly.


	5. But That One Is

**Disclaimer:**_ some may laugh, some may scoff, but I'm the author, and I do things by halfs. This ain't my world or my charrie, (and to save a bother) I'll tell you now, to forstall a grundie.  


* * *

_"You see, Minerva, if we use Hogwarts, not only does it save us building a new fortress and wards, but we are familiar with the grounds. We're picking where He has to come to us, instead of hunting him down. I'm sure you know as well as we do just how hard it would be to storm Azkaban." Harry looked up from the pile of parchments half-covering the map. "Here. These may help explain what we intend to do. Hermione, Snape and Ginny compiled these papers." Handing the stack of parchments to Minerva, Harry stood. "I'm sure you'll forgive me, but I do apologize. My morning routine must continue, and for Ron to successfully carry out his battle training, I must be there." Harry bowed briefly, inclining his head to Snape, and left.

"Severus, you can't be serious!"

"Actually, I'm not, but we did go to school tog…" the joke died on Snape's lips when he saw the look McGonagall shot at him. "Minerva, it's our best chance. We have to let him do this…before we lose him. You see his eyes, he's not your Golden Boy anymore, and we have to work with that." Abruptly, Snape's demeanor changed back to the abrupt manner most people knew. "I trust you will do what you see best. Find me when you have made up your mind." Inclining his head, Snape swept out of the room.

Apparating onto the front steps of Riddle Manor, Tonks nearly fell backwards off the top step, only to be saved by Remus. Chuckling to himself, the werewolf tapped the door with his wand. Within moments, it was opened by a cheerful looking Ginny.

"Morning Remus, Tonks!" With a barely repressed laugh, the redhead pointed them towards a kitchen. As she closed the door, a bright pink hex shot past her head and hit the wood harmlessly. Whipping out her wand, Ginny shot back several nail-growth and hair-color spells, finishing with a simple transfiguration spell, glaring up the steps at Hermione and Ron. Ron was currently the possessor of a bright blue head of hair, long nails and an even longer nose, while Hermione's ponytail elastic turned into a tightly twined band of the flowers Muggles called Allium. Laughing at Ron, Hermione left her hairband be, instead returning his nails to a manageable length.

"Hermione….Can't you get rid of it all?" Ginny sniggered at the whining tone in her brother's voice, knowing Hermione's answer.

"No, Ron…Either Ginny has to take them off, or you have to. I'm staying out of it. _I_ wasn't stupid enough to try and hex her with _Ape Telum (apae talum- ape arms)._ Just be grateful it didn't hit her." Smirking, Hermione left Ron on the landing, sliding down the banister to join her redhead friend- Ron, being blue at the moment, didn't count.

As Hermione slid down the banister, however, her smirk vanished as she began to lose her balance, still two flights of stairs up. Ginny's laughter died within moments and she pulled out her wand to try and slow Hermione's fall, for that's what it was now. However, Ginny wasn't fast enough to draw her wand, and leaving it forgotten, half out of her back pocket, she ran forward and _leaped_ up, careening into Hermione, but grabbing hold of her. As they fell, Ginny did her best to keep her friend from hitting the floor first- her main reason for leaping at the girl- but the two suddenly found themselves slowing, and stopping before they hit the floor. For a moment they lay there, a foot above the floor, laughing as fright turned into amusement.

"Bloody hell Professor, how did you do that?" Ron's exclamation was valid, if not a bit…Ron-like. Slowly getting up, Hermione extending a helping hand to Ginny, they both thanked the professor, their looks of gratitude saying more than they could utter.

"Uh…Remus…thanks. A lot…" Ginny was painfully aware that Hermione still held her hand, but decided to not to say a word about it.

"Can you please teach us that spell?" Remus concealed an eye-roll at Hermione's inquisitive nature, not even suppressed by a twenty-something foot fall. As the girls moved apart, however, Remus's keen eyes noted that both girls seemed reluctant to move apart, and their clasped hands didn't escape his notice. Moving aside to let the two pass, Remus stiffened, eyes narrowing. If he didn't know better, he'd say that was…_allium?_ in Hermone's hair, and he was sure Ron wasn't responsible for it.

"Professor?" Ginny never did get used to calling McGonagall by her given name, it felt too…informal, even out of school. "I know you don't think this is possible, but you know…it's Harry." Ginny looked incredibly uncomfortable, the confident young woman shifting from foot to foot in the room where Minerva was staying, not far from the entryway. "We've done so many impossible things, this is just one of many…and this might not be all that impossible, when you think about it. So…could you please at least consider coming with us to Hogwarts? Your support would mean more to the others than they'll let on, even if you withdraw later…" her voice trailed off as the older woman shook her head.

"Ginny Weasley, I did hope you knew me better than that." Expecting a reprimand for her impertinence, Ginny didn't immediately register what Minerva had said. "I've stood by Harry- and against, at times- and I know he'll do what he wants, what he thinks is right. I don't know this new Harry, and it saddens me that he's changed so much…but he's Potter, and I'm not letting him run off on his own." McGonagall looked faintly amused at Ginny's expression- ashamed and slightly embarrassed.

"I…I'm sorry! I didn't know, I thought you were going to leave…I'm sorry!" The redhead appeared distraught, most likely at the idea of offending her Professor.

"Don't worry, Miss Weasley. It has been determined that tomorrow, myself, Remus and Nymphadora will be accompanying you and yours to Hogwarts, in order to best asses how to revive her. But now, I think, you should finish turning your brother back to himself." McGonagall frowned, trying to hide a laugh, but ended up looking absolutely ridiculous.

"Yes mam! I'll get right on that Professor!" Ginny bolted from the room before she lost her composure, making it to the kitchens before bursting into laughter.

"Yo! Ginny! What's so funny?"

Between bursts of laughter, Ginny explained to Ron what had happened, for him only to find that with every time he laughed, his nose grew! This, of course, prompted more laughter, and the inquisitive look on Snape's face when he peered in did nothing to help.

"Ask…he-he-her…" Ron wheezed, holding his stomach, curled on the floor as best he could without injuring his nose. Attempting to look innocent, Ginny fought to catch her breath.

"LOOK at him!" Glancing at Ron, Snape reasoned that perhaps, just perhaps, Ginny had a point. With a three-foot nose and bright blue hair, he did look quite a sight. Allowing himself a chuckle, Snape shook his head and entered the kitchen, leaning against a cluttered countertop.

"Weasley, do desist from this…behavior, you do have a face to uphold."

"Actually, Severus, it appears he has to uphold a nose…" Minerva raised an eyebrow in a very Snape-esque expression, sitting herself in the abandoned chairs. Tonks and Remus followed suit, studiously trying to ignore the duo convulsing with laugher on the floor.

"'Ello Ron, a bit unbalanced today, no?" Tonks smirked, crossing her arms. "Better fix that before your next game of Quidditch, or you may find yourself an honorary Beater."

"Ron? You _still_ haven't gotten that taken care of?" Hermione's voice, coming from the doorway, was disappointed and more than a little amused- causing Ginny to wipe her eyes and attempt to talk.

"He…He can't!" Ginny giggled, but tried to stay composed. "Apparently he doesn't want to admit that I'm better than him." Remus looked confused, but Tonks understood.

"Merlin's beard, Ginny, you're cruel!" Grinning, she explained to her husband. "See, Ronnykins here can't undo this charm until he admits to himself that he was bested, and that it wasn't luck. But now that he knows, he has to admit it to us, too!" Shaking his head, Remus had to applaud that tactic.

"So…in short, he'll be stuck like this till Ginny takes pity on him and takes it off."

"Uh huh!" Fully recovered, and sitting on the kitchen table, swinging her feet, Ginny reminded Minerva and Snape much more of the young girl they once knew, and not the confident, nineteen-year-old warrior they had come to know. Sadly, Minerva wondered what had happened to the carefree children she had once taught, but she knew who was to blame. So did Harry. Watching from the hall, he smiled at the antics of his friends, of his teammates, but the smile never reached his eyes. Returning his attention to the pile of parchments, books and scrolls in his hands, Harry continued down the hall to his room, intent on spending the rest of the day researching the basic structures of the original Azkaban.

To the West is Azkaban, the north is what used to be Hogwarts and what Harry will turn into a fortress again. To the East, in Ireland, is where the firedancers come from, and the burrow is to the south. London is to the west of the burrow.


	6. Know Your Ballroom

**Disclaimer:** _Check it if you desire, but I'm being sadly honest- these characters are Rowlings, first- and I ain't no liar._

* * *

The next morning dawned hazy, but no amount of fog could hide the majestic bulk of Hogwarts. Apparating to the front gates, McGonagall easily spelled them open, though Snape suspected it had something to due with her deputy headmistress status for so many years. As they gazed around the deserted- yet dustless- entry hall, Ginny sighed.

"It's so…empty." No one quite felt like commenting on that. Nor did they comment when Hermione slowly pushed open the Great Hall doors. Gone were all the tables and the ceiling was blank. Biting her lip, she whirled and ran to the entry hall and up the stairs, mumbling something about the library. Ron rolled his eyes, while Ginny ran after her, determined to be there in case something jumped out at Hermione. She remembered stories of Fluffy all too well.

Strolling into the main hall, Harry lit up a cigarette.

"Do you suppose we could get into the headmaster's office?" McGonagall looked at him disapprovingly, but answered anyways.

"I suppose we could." Without replying, Harry Apparated.

"What now, old man? We came back, and now what?" Kicking at the goblin statue, the young man almost wished for a moment that Dumbledore was there to help him. Idly examining his cigarette, he supposed he should know better than to ask a stone animal for help.

"Well…I suppose you could ask Hogwarts…" Harry whirled, cigarette in one hand, wand in the other, but found no enemy behind him. Instead, a very well-groomed ghost stood, with a noble air about him.

"I supposed you also want to know who I am?" The ghost smiled, seeing the young man so ready to attack. "Very well. I am the ghost of Godric Gryffindor…and I was wondering when you would be back." Harry took another drag off his cigarette, rolling the smoke like waves off his tongue. '_What the _hell_ is he blathering about?'_ But without a way to answer that, Harry shoved the thought to the back of his head and got down to business.

"I need to make this place a fortress again. How do I do it?" The ghost sighed at the young man's bluntness, but decided it was merely his personality. Never having met Harry personally, Godric knew nothing of his Heir- just that he was standing before him at long last. For seven agonizing years Godric had merely known a student from Hogwarts was his heir and was able to sense him in a very vague way. Harry didn't know that, however, and decided that this Godric was a bit more knowledgeable than the average ghost.

"…Come with me. But you will need someone to key the wards to." Harry narrowed his eyes for a second and Apparated without a comment.

"Severus?" The potions master was in his old potions lab, frowning softly. "Severus? We need someone to key the wards to. Someone whose work will require them to stay here, someone who has experience in war, and in defensive strategy. Would you…?" Harry tilted his head and raised an eyebrow before remembering he had a cigarette in his hand. Severus, on the other hand, sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

"I'll do it. Where do I need to go?" Despite all rational arguments- he was a Potions Master and needed here, when the time called he would go to battle anyways, he knew how to defend a fortress, Snape couldn't help but feel he was already getting trapped. "I'll do it. But I'll need you to transport my things here, then. Once I'm connected to the wards, I can't leave for a few days, at least." Harry nodded.

"I'll get you your things. Can you come?" Severus Snape nodded wearily as his former student took his arm, Apparating them both to the seventh floor corridor.

Almost reverently, Hermione slowed and stopped before the library doors. With a reluctance born of sadness, she slowly opened the heavy oaken doors. Close behind her, Ginny was preparing to have to provide tissues and consolation at the run-down appearance of the library. What she saw, however, was like nothing she had

ever seen before.

"Ginny…it's…"

"Bigger. Clean?"

"…I was so afraid it would be gone…" Hermione's voice only shook a little, prompting a proud little smile from her best friend. "It's…it's still here."

"I'd say a little bit more than that, actually." Ginny could hardly believe that the dark library had once filled this room- now it was easily twice as big, with bookshelves so tall one needed a ladder.

"It's like the library- the one in Beauty and the Beast." Oblivious to the fact that her friend had no idea what the brunette was talking about, Hermione stared in awe. "How?"

"Easily." Panicked, Hermione whirled, rather like Harry had done earlier, while Ginny drew her wand, facing the rather elegant looking ghost now perched on the back of a chair- a chair neither girl had noticed. Momentarily distracted, Hermione noted a new fireplace and furniture that rather resembled the common room of Gryffindor Tower. However, Ginny wasn't quite as easily sidetracked by new study areas.

"What do you mean? Who are you?

"Patience, child." Despite no longer being a child, the endearment was not insulting. "I am what is left of Rowena Ravenclaw, and as for your answer, it is found in the books surrounding you."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't tell us, does it?" Ginny leveled her wand at the ghost, still suspicious.

"…As you know, Hogwarts is sentient. She changes as is needed, and to the desires of those residing in her. When we originally built her, I designed the library- the library you now see. As each librarian took over, they adapted the structure to suit themselves. Now, with no mortals to interfere, Hogwarts has returned to her original designs."

Here, Hermione snapped back to reality.

"Some of these books are new- I don't even own them yet."

"Correct. I repeat, Hogwarts is sentient. Part of the original enchantments were for her to add new books as they were needed, but without explicit instructions, she has simply bought books indiscriminately, collecting them as they were published. To allow for this, she has expanded the library, as you can see."

Hermione looked like Christmas came early, while Ginny worried about reminding her to breathe.

"And…if one needed to find a book?" The thought of searching for a single book in the thousands of books seemed Herculean at the least.

"Then one would open the corresponding directory, and tap the titles with their wand. The selected books will appear either where they have been working, or at the main desk. To return books, merely place them in the 'Return' slot in the desk." Rowena appeared more than a little amused by the expression of pure glee on Hermione's face.

"um, Hermione…not that I want to break your heart, but perhaps we should see the rest of the castle? And come back here, of course! Harry would be mad to abandon this place. But first, perhaps we should see what else is new?" Ginny raised an eyebrow, but prepared for a violent- and negative- answer, to the ghost's obvious amusement.

"…I suppose…" Rolling her eyes, Ginny slipped an arm around her friend and bid farewell to the ghost before dragging Hermione away.

"Potter, you can do no good here…I suggest you remove yourself and bring my equipment here. I'll thank you to leave it all in the Headmaster's rooms." Snape's lazy drawl brought the steel back to Harry's eyes, but he inclined his head in a mockery of respect. Apparating away without responding, all Harry left was a cigarette butt on the floor to show he was there. Shaking his head, Snape looked to Godric. "Shall we?"

Moving her arm from around Hermione to grip her hand, Ginny kept a half-step ahead of her friend, trying to keep her moving at a steady pace. Not that she minded looking around, but Ginny did have her priorities.

"Let's check Gryffindor tower, find the others, and then go back to the library, okay?" Hopefully that would keep Hermione on track, as she looked ready to dash madly through the entire castle.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you…do you think the Fat Lady'll need a password?" Ginny shot a look at her friend- she knew that wasn't what Hermione was going to say, but she let it slide.

"I doubt it. Anyways. She knows us." This was unknown territory for Hermione, so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't even hear what Ginny had said. For some

reason she was saddened Ginny was rushing ahead, but…yet grateful she didn't merely run ahead? This…scenario…was new, and Hermione had a feeling there would be no books on it, even in Hogwarts' extensive new library. Shooting yet another glance at Ginny, the older girl was grateful her friend was so excited to be back in Hogwarts, allowing Hermione to remain in her thoughts.

**A/N: **chapter five, yay. Feedback please!


	7. hiatus

Hey, as you can tell this is not a chapter, sorry to disappoint

Hey, as you can tell this is not a chapter, sorry to disappoint. See, my computer recently died. Like. This morning. So, until I get my friend out to fix it, I'm computerless. I'll be writing in notebooks, (I know that doesn't help you, sorry) so when I get my internet back, I'll update right away. Forgive me? Please?

:)

Sorry!

-dancing


End file.
